


Our Forever

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i don't know her, klance, plot?, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: It's Lance and Keith's one year anniversary, and Lance has a plan for the perfect date.





	Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SHAMELESS SELF INDULGENCE!!!! Like, please know that before you read this.There is no plot; there is no reason for Keith to be in the outfit he ends up in. I just wanted to write about Klance, and I wanted Keith dressed in a skirt. Why? He looks cute that's why XD I've been looking at WAY too much fanart RIP. There is 0 reason for any of this other than sheer self indulgence. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, if you're someone who already reads my work, I see you crossing your arms and tapping your foot I'M SORRY

Our Forever

 

  
The shrill cry of Keith’s alarm clock startled him awake. He reached over to his bedside table, clicking snooze and re-tucking his arm underneath his pillow. Closing his eyes, he was almost adrift when his phone started ringing with a loud, annoying chime. He grabbed for his phone halfheartedly, not wanting to answer but also wanting the irritating noise to stop. Sliding his finger over the phone icon, he answered the call and tapped on the speaker button, then letting his arm fall over the edge of the bed.

“Hello?” he grumbled.

“Keith!” shouted Pidge loud enough to make Keith jolt with surprise. “Wake up! It’s already 9:00!”

Keith groaned, rolling onto his back and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “So?”

“Do you want help getting an outfit for tonight or not?”

“Shit!” he hissed as he bolted upright. He threw the covers off of himself, getting to his feet and running for his closet to get clothes for the day. “How did I forget?”

“Because you typically sleep until noon and your intelligence is compromised?” suggested Pidge.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” He pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his jeans. “I’ll meet you out front in five. Fuck—!” As he bounced on one leg through his room trying to get his jeans on, he tripped over his shoes and met the ground with a thud. “Maybe ten.”

“See you then, dipshit,” said Pidge.

Keith stood up, wiggling his jeans on properly and stuffing his feet into his shoes. He was in a half asleep daze, trying to force himself into full consciousness. Last night he’d had trouble sleeping due to excitement. Tonight was his and Lance’s anniversary, their first one, and Lance had planned a date. He had no idea what to expect. All Lance told him was to dress nice, so he’d called Pidge asking for help. They were hoping to be at the mall by 9:30 a.m. Keith wanted plenty of time, but apparently he’d clicked snooze more times than he remembered. He grabbed his jacket from the chair beside his desk and pulled it on, double checking his pockets for his keys and wallet. Once he was certain he had everything he stepped outside and locked his door.

It was a short walk from the barracks to the main street. As he approached, he could see Pidge waiting, sitting on a bench looking at his phone.

“Hey,” he greeted as he sauntered over.

Pidge looked up and smiled. “Hey, ready to go?”

Digging in his pocket, he took out his key and spun the ring on his fingers. “Yeah. Let’s get going. I don’t know how long this is going to take.”

Pidge shrugged. “Eh, I’ve got all day.” He followed Keith to the car, getting in on the passenger side. “I mean, you don’t, but I do.”

“Our reservation is for 7:00, so he’s picking me up at 6:30,” said Keith. He drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. The mall wasn’t very far away, but everyone was driving like a grandpa today. “Come on, people!”

“Keith, relax,” said Pidge. He placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. “We have plenty of time. Tonight will be great. I promise.”

Keith heaved a quiet sigh and let his shoulders relax. “Thanks, Pidge.”

They arrived to the mall not long after their departure. Keith locked up the car and started walking. As they made their way, he realized he had no idea where to start.

“Which store should we look at first?” he asked.

“Well, that depends on what you want to wear,” said Pidge. “What are you feeling?”

Keith mused over the question, still feeling uncertain. “I don’t know. I’m open to anything really, as long as it’s at least semi-formal. Lance told me to dress nice.”

“How nice?”

“He didn’t specify.”

“Let me ask him.” Pidge took out his cell phone and opened Lance’s text thread. “In the meantime, let’s check out JC Penney; it’s right here.” He continued staring at his phone, angling it slightly so Keith couldn’t see.

Keith’s suspicions rose instantly. That was unusual. What could Lance possibly say that he couldn’t see? He watched Pidge’s face for signs, his curiosity growing when Pidge’s face formed a joyous smile, the kind you got when something wonderful happened. What was going on?

“Okay,” started Pidge. He quickly clicked off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. “Lance is going to wear a suit. Not a tux, but a suit. So you’ll want to be on par with that.”

“Alright, so what are you thinking?” asked Keith. He tried to feign innocence, as if he had no suspicions at all.

Pidge looked over the store, pursing his lips in thought. “How about something more feminine for tonight? Like a skirt with a nice top?”

Ah. So Lance wanted him to look pretty tonight. “Okay. Let’s go take a look.”

They went to the women’s section and started sifting through. Keith came across a few pieces that were cute, but they were all bright, summer colors like yellow or purple. He really didn’t want to ditch red, so he kept looking.

After a while of looking, the store came up short, so they moved onto the next. It wasn’t until store number four that Keith found a selection he actually liked.

“Hey, Keith,” said Pidge suddenly.

Keith looked over to see Pidge holding a long, dark red skirt. It was smooth and flowy, and the bottom was decorated with a layer of lace that was about an inch long.

“Try it on,” insisted Pidge with an excited grin.

It fit perfectly. The material came down to just above the knees. It swished with each step, making Keith smile sheepishly as he paced back and forth, letting Pidge look it over.

“It’s perfect!” squealed Pidge. “Stay there, I know what’ll go with it.” He reappeared a moment later with a black, short sleeved dress top. The sleeves had a ring of lace to match the skirt, and the collar dipped slightly, the middle adorned with a small, black bow. “Here!”

Keith gave a small laugh and smile. Pidge was great when he got eager. Keith took the top and retreated to the changing room momentarily to put it on. Another perfect fit. This was exactly why he brought Pidge with him. He stepped out of the change room, and Pidge was practically bouncing in his seat.

“I love it!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah,” agreed Keith. “I do too.” He looked in the mirror, chuckling at how the outfit looked with his clunky shoes. “I think I have some flats that will work too.”

“I’m doing your hair. You have no say in the matter.”

“I didn’t think I did.” He turned to Pidge, giving him a warm smile. “Thanks, Pidge.”

***

It was 6:15 p.m. Keith was finished getting ready, aside from his hair, which Pidge was currently working on. He sat on his bed, hands resting on his knees as he waited. Nerves were starting to kick in. They always did right before a special date. It was something he didn’t think he’d ever shake, not when it came to Lance at least.

“And done,” said Pidge, his hands falling away from Keith’s hair.

Keith stood up, going into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Pidge had put his hair into pigtails that were tied off with little red bows. He watched at his cheeks lit up in his reflection. Rarely did he feel good in his own skin, but in that moment he felt beautiful. He was actually excited for Lance to see him like this. He walked back out to his room, bringing his attention to Pidge.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything today.”

“No problem,” said Pidge with a wink. He glanced at his phone. “6:25. I’ll get going. Have fun, okay?”

Keith nodded, taking a quick breath to calm himself a little. “Okay.”

Pidge left with a wave, disappearing out the door. Now, left to his own devices, Keith wound up pacing around, the last remaining five minutes dragging on. Then, a knock at his door snapped him out of his nervous actions. He took a long, deep and drawn out breath, and then he answered the door.

“Hey,” he greeted softly.

Lance stood just outside the door, a single rose in hand. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a deep blue tie. “Hey,” he said, his voice wispy. “Wow, you look beautiful.”

Warmth returned to Keith’s cheeks, and he offered a small, shy smile. “Thank you. You look great tonight, Lance.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to get bashful. “Thanks.”

In moments like that, it was hard for Keith to believe they’d been together a year. It was like the first date all over again. Lance handed him the rose, which had been carefully pruned of its thorns. He quickly took it to his desk, setting it down gently and then returning to Lance, who was offering his arm. He accepted Lance’s gesture, walking with him out to the car arm in arm.

The drive was quiet, filled with soft music that Lance had put on. Keith noticed a couple of songs in that it was the playlist they made together when they first started dating. He chuckled to himself, feeling overwhelmed with how happy he was, and they weren’t even there yet, wherever “there” was going to be.

Lance pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car. Keith opened his door and stepped out. He turned around, taking Lance’s hand and letting his boyfriend lead him to the doors. It was a beautiful place, elegant and gentle, with delicate instrumental music playing.

“McClain,” said Lance to the maître d'.

The maître d' tapped the computer screen, and a moment later he nodded his head. “Perfect. Right this way.” He grabbed two menus and led the way.

Keith and Lance followed, fingers laced together. They were seated at an outdoor table, which was perfect for this time of evening. The sun was beginning to make its decent into the horizon, casting a comforting orange glow over them.

“This is so nice,” said Keith.

“I’d hope so,” said Lance with a small laugh. “I can’t tell you how many places I went to before choosing. Thankfully Hunk was able to help me out.”

“I’m guessing he told you if the food was good or not.”

“Yup. You can’t go wrong with that guy’s pallet.”

“Definitely not.” He smiled softly, resting his arms on the table. “Thank you for bringing me here. I’m glad we got to celebrate.”

“Well, yeah,” said Lance. He looked at Keith, pure adoration shining in his eyes. “I mean, we made it a year without killing each other,” he teased. “How could we not celebrate?”

Keith laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve got me there.”

He genuinely couldn’t believe it had been a year. It felt like they’d been at the Garrison forever, so he was used to time flying by, but this was different. There they were, both 20 years old, still studying for space travel, but the past year had been the best adventure yet. Keith felt a little cheesy thinking that way, but it was true.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” said their waiter. He held a bottle champagne, which he then opened. He poured them both a glass each. “Can I get you started with an appetizer?”

Lance brought his attention to Keith, gesturing to the menu. “Anything in particular?”

“Um,” Keith flipped over to the correct page, scanning the options. “Not really sure. You pick?”

“We’ll have the pan seared crab cakes.”

“I’ll be right back with that,” said the waiter.

It was in that moment that Keith realized how pricy everything must be. Not that, that was important to him, but it did make him curious. Lance had really gone all out. Sure, it was a really special date, but still. Keith tried to ignore it. Maybe he was just overthinking it.

By the time they got dessert, the sun had left the sky entirely. That was when the fairy lights in the trees were turned on. The setting was absolutely stunning. Now, there were stars in the sky, the trees, and in their eyes.

The meal came to an end, and suddenly Lance seemed incredibly nervous. He chewed his bottom lip, fiddling with his keys as they walked back to the car.

“Where to now?” asked Keith. “Back to the barracks?”

“Uh, no,” said Lance. His grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white, making Keith start to worry. “I actually have something I want to show you before we call it a night.”

What? “Oh, okay.”

Lance looked petrified the entire drive. Keith had no idea what to think. Why was he so freaked out? He parked the car, and Keith could see they were at a park. Getting out of the car, Lance nervously looked at his phone before putting it back into his pocket.

“Come on,” he said shakily, trying to seem relaxed and failing miserably. He took Keith’s hand and brought him along.

They could barely see a thing in the open grass field, as the area was just slightly lit by street lamps. Then, Lance put his hands over Keith’s eyes, slowing their pace as they moved forward.

“Lance,” said Keith, “what’s going on?”

“Just a second,” said Lance. “I’m going to take my hands away, but keep your eyes closed. Promise?”

“I promise.”

Lance removed his hands. Keith wanted to look so badly, but he kept his eyes firmly shut. It was several moments before Lance spoke again.

“Go ahead,” he said.

When Keith opened his eyes, his hands flew to his mouth and he gasped. Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk were all holding up huge signs that were illuminated by lights in the ground. They read “Will you marry me?” Keith whipped around to look at Lance, and when he did, he saw that Lance was on one knee. A small case was in Lance’s hand. Inside was a silver ring that housed a diamond in the center, which was accented on the sides with tiny sapphires and rubies.

“Oh my god,” was all Keith could manage to say.

“I tried to prepare a big speech,” said Lance, “but I couldn’t ever find the right words. I don’t think there are words to tell you how much I love you. All I know is that I have never met someone so head strong. Someone who never stops fighting for what they want. Someone who is always one step ahead of me. And, that’s totally fine as long as I get to spend the rest of my life trying to keep up with you. Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

Keith could only nod yes through his tears. He jumped into Lance’s arms, wrapping his own around Lance’s neck. They held each other for a while, happiness overwhelming them. Eventually, they pulled away, and Lance slid the ring onto Keith’s finger. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro went to them, giving them all their congratulations. Keith rested in Lance’s arms, overjoyed to know that he’d be able to do this forever. No matter what life threw at them, they had each other; they had their friends. After years of searching, he finally found his family.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hopefully you enjoyed that little random ass fluff dump XD If you did be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you thought ^^ Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next time! Bye!~


End file.
